A Fighting Chance
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: In which you are a hunter in the supernatural world. - "You mean everything to me...You really do." Just a quick DeanxReader fanfic. My first one C: Probably will stay as a one chapter thing unless y'all would like me to continue. :)


This was my first spn fic, so I apologize in advance for anything crappily written. :) ALSO, I wanna say I'm sorry for all the mistakes/typos. I'm re-editing all my fics and I will get around to it eventually :)

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. But if I did, Dean and I would have a makeout scene.

* * *

Being a hunter, you were always on the lookout for odd happenings in small towns. Driving through today, you noticed cops on the side of the road with an ambulance and a body bag. Pulling ove,r you open your glove box and got your FBI badge with your fake name Lindsay Williams, and put it in your pocket. You got out of your car and walked over to the sheriff, showing him your badge.

"What happened here, Sheriff?" You asked, eyeing the body bag.

"Well it's really weird, Agent Williams." He responded with a thick southern accent. "This is the third one this week. All random it appears. The victims have been clawed and it almost looks like they've been chewed on by an animal. But the thing is, is that we have no animals around here capable of that."

"Could be a bear." You replied back, knowing full well this wasn't your regular everyday animal.

After asking around town you got a few reports of strange noises at night and growling in the woods. So naturally, you waited until nightfall to search out the beast. You got a small motel room with wifi so that you could search for beasts online that matched the description. _If only Sam and Dean were here..._ You began to think. But then shook your head. No, there was a reason you didn't hunt with them anymore. After four years, you had confidence in yourself that you could do it alone. You were a family back then, nothing could break the relationship you had with the Winchester boys. At least that's what you thought. You and Dean were especially close. But when he came to you with an offer for something more than friends you rejected him. Hunting was all you wanted in life. You had to avenge your family and kill the monsters that took them from you and to protect other families. The last thing on your mind was a romantic relationship. So you left. You told Dean no, packed your bags and hunted alone.

You rubbed your eyes, feeling tired from looking at the computer screen for far too long. You went to your car and grabbed your bag to bring it into the hotel room. It was almost dark out, so you had to start getting what you needed to kill the monster. After bringing your bag inside you got your knife out and your favorite pistol, which you then tucked into the back of your pants. You put your hair into a ponytail and took off in your car.

You drove around the town looking for obvious signs and when you found none you decided to venture more into the country areas of town. After about 20 minutes of driving deeper into the country you parked on a side road and got out. You knew the monster would be hungry and looking for food. Using yourself as bait was the easiest way to find it. You had your knife on your hip holster and gun tucked in the back of your pants. Walking more into the woods you used a flashlight to look at the ground for tracks. After a while of walking you saw some claw marks on the trees and paw prints in the dirt. _Must be getting_ close, you thought to yourself. You then heard a low growl and took out your knife, ready to strike at whatever came your way.

Suddenly and quickly you were knocked to the ground from behind. You were quick too though, and got up to face the attacker. The beast stood ready to pounce at you again and you prepared yourself to strike it. You swung the blade across the monster's face and he snarled at you with his teeth showing. "Obviously you don't like that." you said with a smirk and swung again at it.

The monster was angry and clawed more at you, cutting into your flesh on your arms and torso area. You screamed in pain but continued to fight it. Right now there was equal amounts of blood being spilled. He knocked you down flat on your back and climbed on top you, his teeth snapping at your neck. You had kicked your legs up to try and push him off you but he was stronger and you scared he might actually win. You kept your legs pushing against him while you reached behind you to grab your gun. He continued clawing and biting, just as you did too until you finally grabbed hold of your gun and brought it to his head pulling the trigger. He fell limp with a whimper on top of you, blood seeping from him as well as you. You pushed him off with a loud grunt and slowly tried to get up.

You were strong but you had given him your all and now you were left with bleeding wounds all over your body. Your head spun at the thought of how much blood you were losing. All you could think was that you had to get to your car and quick. You stagger to your car, limping and bleeding on the way there. Opening the door requires energy that you just don't have right now. You lean against the car, closing your eyes and letting a tear roll down your cheek. "I should never have left them." You mutter under your breath as you pull the door open and fall into the driver seat.

You can barely hang on to the steering wheel let alone move your legs to press on pedals. Your hands are shaking because you're thinking that you're not sure if you can make it back to the motel in time before you pass out. Your head is pounding and all you can think is how much you need Sam and Dean right now. You reach over to the other seat where your phone is sitting and press the buttons. After ringing for a few minutes you hear Dean's voice.

"This is Dean. I'm busy right now, if you need me call a different number or leave me a message and I'll get back to you." _Beep._

"Dean, this is _." You sigh. "I'm hurt really bad and I..." You grunt slightly at the pain of breathing in. "I need you to help me. I don't know if I'm gonna make it. I hope you get this. Please." You give the address of the motel and toss the phone to the other seat. Now you're almost there and you look at your arms and hands. Blood is everywhere.

You pull in and force yourself to get out of the car and back into the motel. You limp inside and whimper at the pain of moving your broken body. You leave a trail of blood behind you as walk through the room. You make your way, slowly, to the shower and step in, not even bothering to take your clothes off. The water hurts as it pelts your open wounds and you bite your lip to keep from crying out. The pain is almost unbearable and you begin to cry and silently curse yourself for being so stupid and leaving the boys. You should never have gone hunting on your own and now it has almost taken your life.

"Dean, you've got a voicemail." Sam calls out as he absentmindedly types on the computer, researching ghosts and the sort.

Dean walks into the room holding a beer and checks his phone. Immediately his face drops as he hears the sad voice on the other line. "Sammy, we've got to go. Right. Now." Dean grabs the keys to the Impala and runs out the door. Sam follows but not fast enough as Dean yells to him again.

When they're in the car, Dean speeds off. "_'s in trouble, Sammy. She left a message saying she was hurt and needs help."

"What else did she say?" Sam asks, worry now on his face.

"Nothing. But I could tell she was crying. My guess is she took something on that was too much for her." Dean replied. His thoughts now scattering, thinking of every situation where you would likely get hurt. His face cringed in pain. He still had feelings for you. He always would. You're unlike anyone he's ever met. You're smart, funny, strong, brave and beautiful. Your personality had quirks, but he loved them dearly. That made you, you.

"How far away is she?" Sam asked, not wanting to upset Dean too much by asking too many questions about you.

"About 20 minutes. Which I am thankful for." Dean replied, gripping tighter on the steering wheel and pressing down more on the gas. Nothing more was said. He just needed to get to you and quick.

Watching the blood go down the drain made you sick to stomach, even more so than you already were. You could feel the life leaving your body and you sank to the floor of the shower. Slowly, you took off your shredded clothes to reveal more cuts and bruises. You whimpered as the cloth rubbed against your raw and open skin. You hadn't ever taken a beating quite like the one you had earlier. Sure you had scars from other monsters, but these lacerations were far worse and would leave bigger deeper scars on your skin. You cried more thinking about if Dean and Sam didn't come, or if they were too far away. You hadn't spoken to them in a year and didn't keep up with where they went. For all you knew they could be days away.

Ten more painful minutes passed and you had finally calmed down enough to stand up. The water was starting to get cold and you knew you had to bandage yourself up. The problem was that you had no energy and it was too painful to move. You leaned against the wall of the shower and let the water hit your back cleaning off the dried caked on blood.

"_!" You heard your name being yelled out by a familiar voice as the door to the bathroom was swung open. Dean rushed over the shower and pulled the curtain back and walked in, not caring if he got his clothes wet. He wrapped his arms around you, making you whimper in pain. He swore and mutter apologies then loosened his arms.

You didn't care that you were naked, you were just relived to have Dean here to hold you up. You felt saved.

Dean hadn't seen you naked before, and as many times as he had imagined it, you exceeded his expectation, despite your injuries. He ran his hand over your shoulder, where you had a scar but no cut and closed his eyes as if he felt your pain. He didn't think that the first time you were naked in his arms would be like this. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around your body, holding you steady and close.

He didn't say anything as he set you on the floor on a towel and began to bandage your wounds. He was careful and slow, making sure not to hurt you or rub too much against your open skin. You winced a couple times and let a few tears go, which made his chest ache, and a few times he had to clutch his chest because he couldn't take it. A few minutes later and he had you all wrapped up. You sat on the floor in a towel with your legs straight out while he knelt beside you finishing a bandage on your knee. When he was done he kissed your knee. Then took your arm and kissed your bruised knuckles. He held your tiny wrist in comparison with his big rough hands and kissed a few feather kisses on your forearm across the scrapes, up to your bicep and then he stopped at your shoulder where you had three long claw marks, a bright angry red. He ran his finger down the skin your shoulder and then kissed above the claw mark, close to your neck. By this point you leaned toward him as he kissed you, softly and sweetly. He ran his lips across your collarbone, then to the base of your neck, where he stopped there to place a long kiss. He sighed against your skin. "I thought I was going to lose you." He kissed you again and then held your face between his hands. You reached up to place your hand over one of his.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you." You felt a tear drop down your cheek and he leaned in and kissed where it fell. "I was so stubborn, Dean. So afraid of falling in love, and so full of anger that I spent all year hating myself for leaving. I'm so sorry." You cried a little more, closing your eyes while he continued to rub his thumbs against your cheek.

He leaned his face closer to yours, resting his forehead against your forehead. "I'm sorry that I didn't fight for you." He slowly pressed his lips against yours, gentle and feather light.

With all the energy you had, you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him. Kissing Dean made you feel whole again. He gave you purpose, and you to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up gently, careful not to jostle you too much causing you pain.

Sam had figured for the best hat he would get another room and give you privacy because he knew how deeply Dean felt for you. He knew with Dean's help you would be alright and that he would come visit you tomorrow to check up.

Dean carried you to the bed and sat you down, then went to your bag to grab you some clothes to sleep in. He came back with an oversized t-shirt and a pair of underwear, which he helped you into. He never thought your relationship would start like this, and you hadn't expected him to be so sweet. Not once did he say anything sexually inappropriate, but instead stayed quiet and helped you. After he helped you dress, he changed his shirt which had become wet when he got you out of the shower.

"Thank you, Dean." You said softly as you leaned into the pillows, closing your eyes.

You felt the bed shift from his weight as he got into the bed and pulled the blankets over the both of you. He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. He kissed your hair before he replied. "You mean everything to me, _." He rubbed your uninjured arm with his hand. "You really do."

* * *

Well, that was my first supernatural fanfic! I've been reading a lot of supernaturalxreader fanfics and so I wanted to do one :))

Probably I could have made Dean more Dean-like (with the sexual inappropriateness and what not ^_^) but I like this sweet side. Also, dear Sammy wasn't in this much but we respect him for giving y'all personal space :)

If I get a positive response I might make more if I get prompts! But this one I just thought of today and wrote it in about an hour. So if you have something in mind that you would like to read about let me know! I'll be happy to write it :)  
Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
